The Doctor's Adventures in the 1970s
by kyolover16
Summary: The Doctor and Donna lands in Los Angeles in 1970 and works with the Doctors and paramedics to overcome a Cybermen attack!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I love both Doctor Who and Emergency!, so this is an attempt to put the two of them together. I don't own any of the characters. This is just a fun story.**

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and looked around. Donna Noble his companion walked out right behind him.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked up and down the street.

"Looks like we are in Los Angeles, California. Where the year is 1970." he replied as they started to walk down the hallway.

Donna looked around and said. "It also looks like we are in a hospital, Doctor."

Just then a voice came up from behind them. "Doctor, we need your help in treatment two."

The Doctor and Donna turned around to see a nurse standing behind them. "What seems to be the problem?" the Doctor asked as the nurse let them to the exam room.

"It's a problem that I've never seen before and I figured since you're new here, you could help." the nurse replied as she opened the door to let them in.

When the Doctor saw the person he gasped. "No. This can't be happening."

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the Doctor. "You know what this is and how to cure it?" Another doctor asked.

The Doctor looked at the other Doctor, who had black hair and said. "I do know what it is, but I'm afraid that I can't fix it. What is your name?" he asked the man.

"My name is Doctor Brackett and I'm the head of the Emergency department here at Rampart General Hospital. What is exactly is it Doctor?" The Doctor replied.

"It's called a Cyberman. And I can't fix it. A cyber man is a human being with emotions taking out and put into one of those bodies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Doctor Brackett looked at the Doctor "What do you mean you can't fix it? Surely there's a cure for it." he said as he went over to the person to get a better look at it. He turned and continued to look at the Doctor.**

**The Doctor walked out and went into the coffee room. Donna and Doctor Brackett followed him. As soon as he saw him enter, he turned and put his hands on the sink. "There's no cure for this. Those who get converted stay that way."**

**Donna looked at the Doctor "You know this how?" **

**Both of the Doctors looked at her and then the Doctor said. "I've met them before. So I know exactly how they are. I don't want to lose someone else to them."**

**Donna looked at the Doctor. "What do you mean that you don't want to lose someone else?"**

**While the Doctor told Donna about losing Rose to a parallel world, Doctor Brackett was paged, so he left the two of them. He went to treatment 4, where he saw another cyber man.**

**Roy DeSoto was staring at the cyber man and then looked at Doctor Brackett. "This is the first time that I've ever seen this. Is there anything that we can do to stop this from happening?"**

**Doctor Brackett was about to tell Roy about the cyber man, but decided that it was best if the Doctor told the paramedics about them. "There's some people I want you to meet."**

**As they walked out of the treatment room, Roy spotted his partner, Johnny Gage talking to the Doctor and Donna.**

**Roy and Doctor Brackett walked over to the group and said. "Doctor, this is Roy DeSoto and I see that you met his partner, Johnny Gage. Roy here wanted to know what can be done about these cyber man. I know that I could've told him, but I'm scared that I'm going to leave something out. Would you mind telling them?"**

**The Doctor looked at the two paramedics and then said. "First of all, there's no cure for them, so forget about trying to cure them. A thing that you must remember is that they are humans with emotions removed." **

**Johnny and Roy looked at the Doctor and said. "How do they change humans into them?"**

**The Doctor looked at them and gasped "Be careful. They have a stretcher and they cut out the brains and they put them in the shells."**

**Roy and Johnny thanked the Doctor for telling them what exactly was going on. They left to go back to the station.**

**The Doctor and Donna, with Doctor Brackett's permission stayed at Rampart and waited until something they were needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks passed and with every passing day that the Doctor and Donna spent at Rampart, they saw more and more humans that had been turned into Cybermen.

Doctor Brackett watched as the two new people that had become part of the family at Rampart become angry. So finally one day he went up to them and said. "Why don't the two of you go off on a vacation somewhere or something like that?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No offense Doctor Brackett, but I think that we'll stay here and help with the conversions. There might be a chance that we could put a stop to this whole mess."

"How?" Doctor Brackett and Donna said.

"Well, by setting up a trap for the one who is getting everyone and turning them into one of them." The Doctor replied as they walked down the hall and went into Doctor Brackett's office.

"How exactly are we going to do that Doctor? Especially if you don't want to lose anybody else to turn into one of them." Donna said as she watched the Doctor's face for a hint of a plan.

The Doctor looked at Donna for a few minutes and then he said. "Donna, I know that I shouldn't really be thinking about doing this to you, but I need you to lure a cyberman and see if we can get it to tell us what exactly it plans are.

Donna looked at her friend and then at Doctor Brackett and then said to the Doctor. "Whatever you need me to do, tell me and I'll do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor looked at Donna for a few minutes and said. "Thank you Donna, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Just then Johnny came in and as soon as he saw the Doctor and Donna, he ran over to them and said. "Doctor, I need your help. Roy is outside and he looks just like the all those cyberman things."

The three of them ran to the squad and the Doctor took one look at Roy and knew that there was nothing that he could do for him "I'm sorry, Johnny. But there is nothing that we can for him."

Johnny nodded his head and tears started to come down his cheeks. "Thank you for looking at him. I don't know what I'm going to tell his wife and kids though."

Donna and the Doctor looked at each other and then the Doctor said. "Would you rather that I told her what happened to him?"

Johnny nodded his head the three of them took off for Roy's house to tell Joanne and Roy's kids what happened to him.


End file.
